


This Love

by alittlenutjob



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/pseuds/alittlenutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First remix for Shake it off: The Mindy Project Remixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cells55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cells55/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Through The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879140) by [cells55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cells55/pseuds/cells55). 



> The gracious cells55 wrote this for my birthday last year and has kindly offered up her catalogue for the remix. Her piece was about the things that surprised Danny about being with Mindy, this one is just Mindy's side of the story.

It's amazing that sometimes what you waited for your whole life happens without fanfare.

Why aren't there fireworks for the first time you wake up in your own bed and the stranger next to you isn't a stranger, but the guy you are going to wake up next to for the rest of your life? Why isn't there a card to celebrate the first time you find tampons you didn't buy in the bathroom? Why isn't there a national holiday to celebrate the fact that you are someone's last thought at night?

Reese Witherspoon promised her that romance was full of lighting strikes and revelatory first kisses in gardens. No heroine really prepares you for how good it really feels to have someone make you dinner – not because there will be sex but because they just want to make something for you. (There definitely, definitely will be sex if he makes that paella with the mussels. You have to reward an effort like that.)

The things that used to be uncertain are the solid bedrock of her life. The last time he expanded the closet he didn't even have to be asked. She just came home and a new shoe rack was installed below the new dress rack. ( _I was tired of tripping on them is all_. He blushes when he's lying. How had she never noticed that Danny Castellano blushes?)

The things she thinks should be easy are slippery. He's still a stranger most of the time. He won't let her try to wash his laundry ( _No. Absolutely not. When's the last time you did your own laundry, Min? You'll shrink everything._ ) She's pretty sure he's lying about his favorite color too (who likes grey? _It's not anything. It'a trash color, Danny._ )

But the way they fight is so familiar that she forgets about the life before him. She leaves the milk out, they fight about bacterial growth rates. She sulks for an hour, he calls his mom, they eat dinner in silence and by the time she's finished flossing he's burying his face in his hair. _I'm sorry_ , he whispers into her neck, and the storm is over.

Then they do it all over again. There's no question of going to bed angry, there's just going to bed and getting up the next day and eating scrambled eggs, and coaxing him into a little light petting on the subway 'cause they're young and hot (well, she's young and he's hot.) Some fights are bigger, the ways they make up smaller, but the end result is the same.

It's gradual, the way this life creeps up on her, the way this love has changed. She tucks her head under his chin, asks him what's for dinner. He'll show her some fireworks later, but right now? Paella sounds pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I kinda love the way love just creeps into the little parts of your life. I have loved Season 3, I love how clearly we're seeing that grand gestures aren't necessarily the ticket to happiness, but someone being there and caring can be.


End file.
